The present invention relates generally to the field of missing property locators and more specifically, to pet collars having a radio-controlled indicator marking the pet as lost.
Missing property can cause owners of said property a great deal of anxiety. This situation may be heightened when there is an emotional attachment, in addition to the monetary value of the missing property. An example of property that, if lost, could have such a response is a pet. Recovering the pet is often of great importance to the owner. Further, a speedy recovery reduces the possibility of injury to the pet.
Generally, tagging the property with the owner's name and other identifying information has been utilized to inform a passerby of whose property it is and how to contact the owner. However, a pet wandering alone is not always lost, and the pet does not always have the identifying information in an accessible place. These factors can slow the recovery of a missing pet.
Further, a stranger may not approach an unfamiliar pet for fear of personal safety, especially when a tag with ownership information may or may not be located under the pet's jaws. This fear for personal safety by a passerby who would otherwise help in this situation will slow the recovery process even further.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide an apparatus to alert a passerby that the subject pet is lost. Another object is to provide ownership information that is easily accessible to a passerby.
A further object is to encourage the passerby to aid in the speedy recovery of the missing pet, by reducing the passerby's fear.
These and other objects will become obvious and will appear hereinafter.